The Legends of Equestria: Reign of Terror
by NovaStarling
Summary: Over several thousand years ago, alicorns were the dominant race of Equestria and the Beyond. Six powerful queens took the responsibility of conquering and ruling over the entirety of the realm. Soon, other races were born. Then one of the queens became hungry for power and changed herself and corrupted the races. Few pure ones exist. Now she has returned. She must be destroyed.


Prologue

"Astral!" I yelled running through the flames. The smells of smoke and burning flesh beginning to choke me.

Trypha had broken through our defences and started to burn the castle to the ground. I didn't see Astral when I escaped. I had left her waiting for me in my room. She must have gotten trapped.

"Astral?" I shouted again finally reaching the door to my room. There was no reply. just the sound of the fire roaring in my ears. Without thinking I lit my horn and pushed the door only part way open. Then, desperately, I spun around and kicked it with my hind hooves. I bounced off almost falling forward into the surrounding flames.

I quickly regained my balance and tried again, putting everything I could into the blow. The door shattered and I stumbled, backwards, into the room. Inside, the heat was more intense. My white coat was now looking grey from the ash in the air. I crouch trying to breath. I began to crawl forward, my sweat starting to sting my eyes.

I saw her just a few feet away. She was lying motionless near the edge of the bed. As quickly as I could I got to her side and put a hoof on her back. Her mocha coat was soaked with sweat.

"Just hang on baby." I whispered lighting my horn. The light from it flashed rapidly then died as quickly as it came. The intense heat was instantly replaced by a dark, bone chilling cold, which took away my breath. Astral shot awake gasping for breath.

"Nova!" She screamed.

"Astral," I replied gently reaching a hoof out to comfort her. I felt her jump at my voice. We locked eyes hers shifted from fear to relief as she wrapped her forelegs around me. I felt her shudder. "We're safe now." I whispered wrapping her in my wings.

Once she was a little more calm she let me go. The three stars on her cheeks beginning to glow for light. "So where are we exactly?" She said looking around.

"The Archive." I replied standing.

"Why would we come here?" She asked curiously.

"This is where my mother was taking me before I heard you." I helped her up. "We should find Starswirl."

"He's this way." A low voice said. I turned and saw Storm approaching. "Looks like you made it." He said smiling.

"You too." I said smiling back. "Is Flurry with you?"

His smile slowly faded as he turned his head away and squeezed his eyes shut. "Storm what happened?" I went over to him.

"She's gone." He said through clenched teeth.

I stepped back. "I'm, I'm sorry." He looked up. His eyes were firm. I resisded reading him.

"There is nothing you could have done. She didn't die alone." He paused bringing a sly smile back to his face. "Starswirl is waiting for us." He turned and led the way.

Astral came up next to me. "Do you think he's alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, he is strong, and they were not very… Close." I said trying to not worry her. She frowned.

"Isn't that kinda mean?" She asked me.

I shook my head. "No it's just the truth. Now I'm kinda glad it didn't progress that fast."

"I guess." She said glancing over to me. "I know _I_ wouldn't be able to live if you were gone." I looked at her my heart skipped.

"Neither would I." After I said that she hopped in front of me and kissed me. I stopped and let the warmth run through me. My lips tingled against hers. I felt weightless.

"Hey, lovebirds!" I jumped taking my lips off of hers. "We need to hurry." Storm said. He rolled his eyes and continued. I looked at Astral who giggled and followed Storm. I felt myself blush.

We reached Starswirl's room fairly quickly afterwards. He looked up from his book when we entered.

"Well it's about time!" He said closing the book.

"Sorry professor." Storm said.

"No matter. We must hurry. Follow me." The professor turned and went out a small door on the other side of the room.

We exchanged glances and followed. The corridor beyond was narrow and barely lit. We followed it for a while until it came to a bare stone wall. Starswirl didn't change his pace and walked straight through. Astral gasped then glanced at me. I shrugged.

We slowly walked throught. Chills went through me when I felt nothing. On the other side the room was massive. The ceiling stood no shorter than thirty ponies. In the middle of the room laid two huge crystals. Protruding out of the ground around them was many other smaller crystals. Looking closer I saw that the two big crystals were also hollow.

Starswirl stepped up next to them and cast a spell removing the top half of the crystals. "Alright. Nova, Storm, lie down inside a crystal." Starswirl said turning to look at us.

"What are we doing?" I asked.

"You mean your mother didn't tell you?"

"Apparently not." I said. "What's going on?"

He sighed and shook his head. "These are stasis crystals. They will preserve you perfectly for many years. You won't age at all."

"Why would I need that?" I asked now totally confused.

"Nova. Your mother, Celestia, asked me to find a way to preserve you…"

"Why?" I asked interrupting.

"I'm telling you." He said impatiently. "The queens and I are going to remake Equestria."

I stared at him. "Remake?"

"Yes, it is the only way to rid the world of Trypha's tainted dominance." Starswirl spat. "Now you too need to get inside, quickly."

Storm said nothing and stepped into one of the crystals and laid on his stomach. I reluctantly stepped into the other. After I laid down I got right back up. "What about Astral?" I said maybe a little bit too desperately.

The professor looked over at her. Then back at me. "I'm sorry Nova. She will be left behind."

I stood slightly taller. "I'm not unless she is safe." Starswirl opened his mouth but then closed it and shook his head. Astral looked at me. Worry filled her eyes.

"Professor, I…"

"You love her, I know." He said waving a hoof. "That just makes things more complicated." He turned and started pacing then suddenly stopped himself. "No, no. No time for that. We must get you sleeping!"

"I won't cooperate." I said bluntly. "We can both fit in the pod." He raised an eyebrow in thought.

He nodded. "Yes, that will work the crystals are pretty roomy. But," Starswirl's gaze hardened slightly and he stared into my eyes. "I did not create them for two ponies." He still blocked me from his mind.

Astral slowly stepped up and we laid down next to eachother. I wrapped one of my wings around her. She put her head on my neck, the feeling of her coat tickling me through mine. "Thanks love." She said quietly.

"I'm not going to lose you babe." I said putting my muzzle in her mane. She wrapped her hooves over mine. "We're ready professor.

He sighed angrily and lit his horn. The crystals began reforming around us until we were fully encased. Astral shuddered slightly and curled closer to me. "Do you think these are safe?" She asked.

I nuzzled her ear. "Yes, they are baby." My mind began to feel sluggish. "I… I love you Astral." I yawned.

"I love too my Nova." I felt her body relax against mine and I slowly drifted into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
